Guardian PreCure
by GuardianSerenity
Summary: Hoildays, the happiness it brings and the sorrow it tolls. Join a group of 5 teen hero’s on their adventure to stop the evil darkness - collateral - as well discover the truth behind the powers they were bless with. The powers of the hoildays as well the power to change their own futures better or for worst. Magical girl, cross dressing, real life stuff, self humour, cute stuff,
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The cupids choice, leader valentine

Was it worth it? To lose part of who he had been in order to live free? Perhaps this new self was better than the old'

Life, life to others seem so complicated, but is it really? Well for me it's simple, after my parents broke up me and my older sister, Heather and I left to live alone, just the two of us. Not a big deal, my sister is young but not young as in like me. She works at the local university in are hometown, Classton. My name is Ryan Hearter, 16 and in high school and not like the manga I read I'm not late for school. School, mean't to be the best years of your life, I can agree to some extent. Homework plus exams not so fun but school in general is not the worst. Classical Secondary is the first and only senior school in town so that's pretty cool. Were not that small of a town, more like a city but the three main schools are quite a sight to see. Anyways got to get to school to meet up with the guys.

Classical Secondary, one of the biggest schools in world, being the only secondary school in the city along side Classical Primary and Classical University holding outstanding academics for all there classes. Such as music, arts, theatre, english, language, science, mathematics, sports and much more, the knowledge the schools give out to their students comes from the city itself being not only a city but a little island out in sea, the city is well known for it's celebration of holidays and joins its people as one to throw extravagant performances and festivals.

At school finally, still 8:20, sweet!!! "Hey Ryan" I turn to see a group of girls, or demons in my case. "Morning, hope you had a lovely weekend" I smile at them.what no I didn't just say that, great! And a smile too!smart idiot bird here, Get ready... " AWWWW YOUR SO CUTE!!!" They charge at me like puppies to a chew toy and I'm the only chew toy in sight. Well, makes sense in a way, I mean I'm not the most manly looking guy around tho I play basketball, but it doesn't help that I'm a thin, short guy. Now back to reality were I am being choked by the Aww's of the group of tall, girls squealing, "look how cute you are" "with your adorable baby pink eyes" "and your cute bronde hair, swept so perfectly " "your so short aww" "don't forget his cute baby face" AWWWW is all I hear from them. "Okay ladies move along now" a rough tone came around thank god. The mate to beat all others my best mate Matt Growns, his tall muscled tan body, messy dirt tone brown hair too. The guy I want to be, he plays basketball with me but he is the school's heartbreaker to beat all. He told the girls to move along and they did like puppets and their string master controlling their every movement. I Wish I could do that. " thanks man..." I say with a low feeling of sadness, I'm not angry at him, just envy. Wouldn't you. " no worries, I'm always here for you mate" he cheered me on as we walk to the basketball court to shoot some hopes before the bell. Beat... 'what was that?' Beat... 'am I having heart burn? Looks like no one else hears it?' But I could have sworn... " hey Ryan come on!!!" Matt screams with little to no effort. "Coming!!!" Running to Matt who awaits for me at the court. But...

"I wonder what that was?"

Recess, don't like recess. I mean really what do you do in 15 minutes? Well I just have to go to my locker, get my books for class after and my drink bottle. Why did I leave it in my locker? Opening my locker...Beat... 'again what is that?'. "Wait what is this?" Looking in my locker I see a heart charm, no little then about 5 cm long and wide. White base and gold trimming, with pink and red crystals decorating the trinket that hangs from a pearl cain. "This isn't mine... Is this a prank?" Holding the the charm in the air looking around to see if anyone spots it. Beat... 'what is that?.. that beating?

BRING ohh class right,I need to get going 'what do I do with this?'looking around while getting books ''I guess your coming with me, I'll take you to lost property after" now running to class, making it on time like always." Hey Ryan, where were you?" Matt asked tapping me on the shoulder. Matt sits behind me at the window of the third row. "Ohh just texting Heather, she wanted to ask me what I wanted for dinner" what am I meant to say, he probably laugh at me and break the toy that is probably some girl's lucky charm or something, I didn't want that. "Cool say pasta you need the carbs" he confirms me as class started. But all I can think of is that charm, what is it? And how did it get in my locker?

BRING the bell goes as hundreds of students run to their lockers to go home, knowing its only Tuesday and we still have 3 more days of school. I walk home alone most of the time, well for this mouth anyway, Beat... Beat... ' again?' I grab the charm from my pocket, the office closed early so I couldn't bring it in. The charm vibrating in my hand, "what the hell is this?" I question with a bit of sense of what it MAYBE was. Click... the charm slides open into a keypad. Okay its not what I thought it was, good... but still what is it? A phone, iPad, iPod, what is it? I look at it seeing buttons, pressing them to see if anything happened..." what a scanner? It has a scanner?" A scanner on the top of it. So I put my finger on top it _obviously why not_ hearing a tune and a little tiny egg pops out. "Hey" I catch it before it fell on the floor. A little pink egg, warm and cracking!!! "Wait, what!" A shinning light eats the egg to form a... fairy?

Okay, this must be a dream, a trick of the mind I'm holding a little sleeping fairy in my hand. "She's warm...she moving!" I watch in aww as she wakes and looks at me with those rose pink eyes that match my own. Weird..."Hello" the little fairy breaks the silence. "Umm hi" I answer her watching her fly eye to eye with me. "My name is blush I'm the fairy of this charm, now where is my owner?" She asked me with a tone of worry. Poor thing... her owner must be worry sick about her, yeah got over the fairy thing quickly. Thanks anime. "What does your owner look like?" A blank look comes across her face. "Umm I don't know but i know she's close I can feel her" she confirms me with little to no worry at all. BOOM... "what was that?" I look to see a shadow of a beast in front of me. 'My god..' I froze. "Get away from him it's me you want!!" Screamed blush. Defending me as a kight in little armour.

Okay let's rewind here, so I find a charm in my locker it turns out to hold a fairy now a monster wants her for whatever reason. I need more sleep. " come and get me!!!" Blush flew away from me in speed as the monster runs after her. Shit!!! I have to save her, she needs me, I mean she gave me her love to protect me, so I have todo the same.no wonder she is so fateful to her owner. I run trying to keep up with them, I hope I get their in time.

"I need to get this goul away from that human , but now I can't feel where my master is anymore" blush pants as she flies to a park only to be hit by the arm of the beast. Blush looking up as the paw coming down only to not hit her as she was lifted by the arms of the human she meet before. 'My owner I feel her!!! But is it ???' Blush wonders as she is saved by the one she saved before. "You ok?" Ryan takes a second to see if blush was okay "yes..." blush answers quickly, thinking. "Foolish child , you should have left when you got the chance, give me the guardian fairy NOW " screamed the beast. "No... I won't, never. She doesn't belong to you or anyone" Ryan looks at blush "I know you said your owner is around but you are not an item your a living person, and I bet your owner loves you as a friend not a pet" Ryan looks into the eyes of blush. Blush lost for words shocked. Her whole life is to serve her master is being question by a human. "Why did you save me?" Ryan smiles " easy you had the heart to save me so I give it back in return, and i cant let some beast hurt a little sweet thing like you" he answers. Blush heard a faded voice -I can't see a little sweet thing like you get hurt -"I knew it!" Blush flies up with the charm floating next to her " take the charm please" she begs Ryan, confused but trusting blush, knowing she was right. "Okay " he grabs the charm, suddenly a wave of white light bursts all around Ryan as blush flies up. "Charm open my heart!" Blush yells as she flies into the charm vanishing into the light.

The cupids choose... the light vanished, armour shinning in the light... leader of a heart full of love... a arrow shoots into the beast destroying it in a blink, living nothing but pink dust... guardian of valentines, guardian valentine, ready to fly!

"Wait what? Were that voice come from... wait! Blush where are you? My voice...What am I WEARING!!!" Ryan screamed, "oh I found you my owner, wow you look lovely get it LOVEly hehehe because of the valentines theme" blush flies from My head piece?. "what's your name by the way" blush asked happily " Ryan... " blush frozen looking at me "r... r... Ryan, your a boy?" Confusion spreads across her face. With me dumbfounded . " yes, why?" I questioned her, blush coming up to my face blocking my view of everything " NOTHING, NOTHING don't look okay it's fine I didn't mean to.." blush squeezed out in one breath. wait mean to? "What do you mean 'mean to'?" I swipe her lightly away from my face to look in the pond the direction blush was blocking, well trying too." No nothing it's just.." blush nervously spoke "blush.." I broke her silence "why am I a GIRL?!?!"

Standing in my reflection is a girl lookalike of me but with long pink hair with a heart head pice with wings on it, armoured body suit in gold and white with a heart on top and on the side of my waist as well. That goes with the two layered pink skirts. Bow at the tail bone gold armour arms and legs with wings at the ankles. "I look like a fantasy girl from an anime not like me" I questions blush on the cross dressing." Well I didn't know you were a boy with your appearance... I mean the outfit is just the outfit and hair noting else altered, well except voice" blush had a point, I do get confused by people who don't know me, but still "and your not Ryan in this armour but guardian valentine the guardian of valentines" blush corrected me well valentine me on my name. "Okay but why am I a girl" I asked with a whole lot of questions.I am no sailor moon as well what is with my voice being so high?!. " well I was sent by the last valentine who is in need of help, but that's a story for later. Reason, well all guardians like me are girls so we form with girls but I don't know why you were chosen?" 'Okay this is sailor moon magic' " well can I un-transform?" I'm hoping for a yes or a lot of questions from people about my sudden puberty switch hit will come. "Yes just wish to transform back" blush confirms valentine's wish. After transforming back to me, Ryan, blush and I went home " you will live with me, I'm not letting you live in that thing for the time your with me" blush confused saying "but I have always lived in the charmdex?" 'That's what it's called' "well I'm your owner right?well as you say it and I say you sleep with a pillow bed and napkin blanket" I declare to blush with her nodding, we're gonna talk about this master/owner thing later"ok Ryan "

" now blush tell me about how all this happened..."

Perhaps, we should love ourselves so fiercely, with passion

That when others see us they know...

Exactly how they should see themselves,

With love and confidence...

Now, wishing you see what we are without me as

Your valentine... but, as you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ended Hoildays

Holidays, bring love, joy, kindness, happiness, luck, adventure and much more. Bearers known as Guardians hold the the powers known around the world from every country and back they are famously know as goddesses among human life. They bring protection, hope, confidence, power and wit to us of the world, for not to be the helpless but stand by them, to stand by are guardians to protect are world from creatures of evil.

However... all good things come with a price... what price you may ask... well, that is what the answer to the question itself... for no guardian has ever left the life they have chosen or have never been seen. They vanish...

In the skies of light, guardians live and play in the castles of me-remembrance. At peace... however this silence of peace died on that very night, the night of the suns moon's where evil creatures ready to devour the earth. The guardians fought for their world, fought for us, fought for their love ones, fought for themselves to live another day, free...maybe. The war went on for months, years, after the death of fellow guardians, two were left standing, one with a heart filled with love along with the one with wisdom of all ages fought together to bring down 'collateral'...

Were their god has gone to fix what has broken...

Booom... "so quick... how can a war last so long, but kill so quickly, so easily ... we had time... we had heart... we had life...but we didn't ... she didn't...go my fairy... find... my heart... my other heart...my valentine"

The war ended, civilisation built, life stared again, guardians becoming nothing but merely legends of history... but was it worth it all?

Worth the lost? Worth of friends? "worth my life?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lover of stories

"Ok... so you were sent by some, magical girl from a war. A war that happened long ago, like about 100 years ago and your here now because this threat has come back to what exactly?" I asked blush as I unlock the door to my house. As I walk in knowing my sister takes her showers before dinner that blush wasn't a issue, just yet."well their called 'collateral' they are a darkness that want to kill all good" blush answers. Wait kill "wait kill, you mean stop right?" Really that's a bit much. " no kill, this was and is a war Ryan, a war over your world, a war coming back to life. That's why I'm here now" blush backs her answer before with a more serious tone. Ok... " well we have time, thanks to My valentine, for your valentine now. I came earlier then what has been recorded, she always said that my valentine had a swift mind to match her arm" blush imitates an archer shooting a arrow. Who's she? "Ryan? Are you home?" Heather! I move swiftly (well as swiftly as a 16 year old boy can) to blush holding her close to me. " blush you have to hide in my room, I can't tell heather, you know" blush nods to me as I directed her to my room. "Make yourself at home or hide" I tell her, she looks around as I leave.

"Hey sis! Sorry for coming late I had a bit of trouble coming home" I say as I open my arms to my sister as she jumps into them holding me up. Yeah I'm half her size, she's pretty tall. But I'm not that short! But half of the girls in my school are taller then me so that doesn't help my macho look I wish I could go for, but I'm not short!!!. "that's okay, next time tell me when your having trouble so dinner doesn't get cold" heather answers with her finger waving at me. Heather is totally the soccer mum that says she not she just 'loving' over you 24/7. I don't blame her she always had to take control. She's cool like that. " soooo how was school today shortstack?" Heather asked as she place down are dinner on the table. Sweet pasta! I totally can go for a stack of high carbs from what I've been through this freaky Friday on a Tuesday. "Nothing really, its Tuesday. Can't ask for a lot" I said quickly so I could eat up to have seconds. " well Peeta is back next week, after her check up. She's going to start school again so you know, look after her" Heather more tells me then ask me. " hahaha yeah right take care of her" ohh she would love that. Heather looks at me with annoyance " what do you mean by that you and Peeta are friends aren't you she's like a sister to you more then me" she laughs out a bit more sad then happily , as she walks across to the sink to wash up. oh Heather your always so dramatic. "Well 1. Yeah Petey and I are friends more best mates 2. I take care of her? She would hate me more or so kill me for that idea and 3. She's not the type to be a princess (even if she is) she be more ashamed then happy for me helping her. And she is more like a brother then a sister to me for that's your job to embarrass me and tease me to death is it not?" I ask her to the answer I wanted, a laugh and hug. " hey, I'm heading up for bed, goodnight" I say as I place my plates and the other plates on the table towards the sink. "Ok, love you my little shortstack" a kiss goodnight on the cheek, and a swipe of leftovers for my guest I go towards my bedroom.

As I enter my room I lock the door, just in case and find blush cleaning? " ahh blush what are you doing?" Blush jumped by my sudden appearance. " oh nothing, just doing like you said and make myself at home" blush's answer is a bit exaggerated towards what she was doing. What I see is from my room this morning to what is now a clean very clean room, folded clothes, socks, underwear? Ok.. and desk clean with my books, games and manga shelved perfectly. "Umm blush is making yourself at home being a maid or what?" I place down the food on my desk. Blush flies over and grabs a pice of bread and a small piece of a tissue and sits right next to me on my now cleanly made bed, are those fluffed up pillows? "Well Ryan, I as your guardian, I'm wished to help you become the best you can be. I believe you should train in a clean environment. As well I feel more at home like this" "cleaning? " "cleaning" I look straight into her eyes to see her being completely honest, great I have a fairy who is a clean freak? Ok..I stand up getting my pjs out " blush, listen to me. I told you not to treat me as your..." "master" she speaks out will cleaning her face with the tissue "yeah that, you and I are partners, friends even I understand this is probably different or even stressful for you to have a guy not a girl so" " Ryan listen" blush flies up towards my face. "I'm not upset you were chosen, sure it's different but my... no old valentine chose you, and I knew it was true. I truly appreciate you wanting a friendship with me. But" "no blush, ok let's make a deal?" I stop blush throughout her heroic speech ugh women and their emotional speeches I pinched the top of my nose as I think about this deal. "Ok, blush you are allowed to clean and do little things I say for you todo but you are allowed todo what you want ok?" Blush stays silent for a bit then answer " as you wish Ryan, I really do appreciate this arrangement" blush similes at me. Relived but knowing this is going to be hard to get use to for her and me. "Ok let's get ready for bed. You eat up and I'll change" I start to change in the corner for well for private and modest reason (and reading) when. "Ryan, shouldn't you have a shower before you sleep?" She asked looking directly at me. "Umm well no, I had one" I blushed as she look right at me half naked. I'm gonna have to get use to that too, well we we're synced together to be valentine so not to weird. Woah! I'm really toned. That's an unexpected plus. " no Ryan, your having a shower now as your guardian I cleaned your room so as a hero in training you should know basic cleanses, now do I have to clean you myself or what" wow for such a little fairy she's more a burn then a blush. I stop and went to the bathroom. After 5 mins I found blush half asleep on my ready for bed, bed. I chuckled and picked her up and placed her on my pillow next to me. "Goodnight blush" I whisper as I put myself to bed.

Wow this has been a Tuesday to remember, I wonder what will happen, well I've done my research on fantasy girl manga, anime and sailor moon so don't fail me now anime. So I can't tell anyone my identity as if they believe me, find members for blush said I'm a leader so yeah, and do not fail life and die in battle how hard can that be


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Heart to heart...

It's been a very long, tiring, annoying, embarrassing, week. So not so good in short. It's Sunday. It's been 5 days since I've meet blush and my counterpart valentine. In those five days monster after monster attacking the city for who knows what, you name it. Beast, demon, animal people? Ahhh! It's not only the fighting that's tiring it's actually ok, for some 16 year old boy who eats chocolate any chance he gets. As well Blush is amazing as a trainer. But, she hasn't backed off on the cleaning so I got her something in return, her very own pink, fluffy pillow and pink hankie blanket in return for her hard work training me as valentine and everything else, she's like a mum. She's great, really I'm lucky to have her, I've only known her for so long but she's amazing.

However... one thing I've been a bit uneasy about. Valentine, more me being her. I know she is me and the "amour" is different to express their owners personality as blush puts it, but I still feel like I'm cosplaying her or playing hero. Something like that, I'm more comfortable as valentine then I thought I be the armour is heavy so I know it's not just for show. It's actually kinda cool to wear. It doesn't really bother me to much, but I didn't think this one thing would be a issue. Popularity, yeah media can kill or start someone in rise or fall of fame. After my second or third fight with the dark monsters I attracted fans well small city news goes around. And what an interesting experience that was. What happened was...

"Yes Heather, I'm coming back... Matt's fine his mum made cookies for us so that's... yes I said thank you... ok...ok bye Heather bye... yeah love you too... I know you love me more oaky bye, bye" Heather your such a mum... I walk down the street side of apartments and the shopping district. I had a game after school and Matt's mum took me and Matt to the game for Heather had to work. It's Thursday so nothing new. "What was that you we're doing, you looked like you really enjoyed it" blush flew out of my bag and in my blazer pocket. "Yeah it was great we're gonna win the quarterfinals for sure and it's called basketball" I told blush then noticing some odd looks coming my way so I rushed away until I came towards a park. "Sorry Ryan for embarrassing you, but I had to leave your bag, it smelled terrible! I still don't know why your walking home tho?" Blush apologies as she hid enough so she could still see me. "Sorry for that, but it can't be that bad, but for you I will see if I can do something ok?" I whisper to her, she smiled back. "And Matt has 3 brothers, that's 4 boys his mum needs to feed so I think if I walk home that's less on her to worry about" I feel for Matt's mum even though Matt says I'm just sensitive for woman cause my sister, which makes no sense but it's a little thing I can do to help cause Matt went for a jog after I left. Buff much.

As I turn to the townhouses on the valley villa were I live I hear crashing "what's that?" I look around to find a dog beast destroying a park full of children. I rush into a toilet block. "Blush what is THAT?" I ask a bit panicked. Blush flies up to the window then comes back " a dog collateral, you need to transform! You ready?" Blush asked with such passion and determination that I just "sure why not!" Went along with it, hey it worked for sailor moon it'll work for me, first time fighting yeah!! I look at blush for a solid minute waiting for her transform me. "Blush" "yes Ryan" _ok nice_ "don't you, you know" " what Ryan" _ok_ ... "transform me or what?" "Oh yes!" _Finally let's do th-_ "you have to say charmdex open my heart" ok no.. so I'm not someone who judges really I'm not. like loves loves and what not but.. "blush that's really cheesy" I really got the short end of the stick here but blush's look of 'yes, yes it is deal with it, it saved your world plenty times before so suck it up' well that's what I think the look athat blush is wearing as she magically brings out the charmdex, holding it in my hand. Letting out a breath and looked up for this town needs a hero. " charmdex!" Ok not too bad "open my heart!" Ohh yeah!!! Light consumes the charm as well me. "Blush!" I yell out or her as she flies to my chest as she as well as I are consumed by the light.

"The cupids choose, leader of a heart full of love, guardian of valentines, guardian valentine, ready to fly!" Oh yeah valentine is ready to fly for the first time! I run out the toilet stall to the park seeing kids stuck in tress. I jump up to get them " wait I can fly?" **No Ryan your abilities are enhanced so you can jump really high!** Blush voice echoes through my ears. "Ok let's go" I jump into the trees filled with kids scared and worried how dare that thing scare kids! " hey! Come to me I'm here to help" _I sounded lovely? Weird_ I Tell them as 6 to 8 kids climb on me _super strength check!_ I drop them off at the toilet stall. "Ok go home quickly don't look back and help each other out ok" I tell them to ensure there happy. "Thanks miss!" "Are you a superhero!?" "No your a princess!!!" The kids thank and ask me as they hover me, over _miss? Oh right girl now..._ "I'm just a friend here to help others so you can too by leaving here and helping each other home ok?" I ask them hoping they go or this park is gonna be a chew toy very soon "ok.. um?" "Valentine, guardian valentine" I answer with I wink cooly and leave quickly to stop the wild beast. "Here doggy, doggy you want to play?" Were is it? I look around "go!" I turn to find a girl running from the arms of MATT whose being ATTACK by the best "NO!!" I yell as I run towards them. Hope I get their in time...

Bam!! Yeah I'm strong alright I punched to beast just in time as it was about to eat Matt. It landed down hard, not moving. "It will wake soon, are you ok Mat- man!, boy, sir?" Sir let's stick with that I look over to him as he points to the beast getting up. _**Valentine finish it, then use your bow a few hits will kill it**_ "ok.." I turn back standing strong "sorry bingo but play time is over time to settle down" I joke towards the beast not taking to kindly to it. Suddenly the beast and I are fighting head on, punches, kicks. It gives a good hit leaving me on the ground that's gonna bruise it goes towards Matt who looks like he's hurt his leg. I get up get my bow... yeah out of nowhere thanks to magic you know... and hit it in the back. It fell but kept running. I start running towards Matt and grabbed him by the waist and carried him bridal style _I thought I'd do that when I marry?_ I stand ready to jump "hold on tight pretty boy" you have no idea how long I wanted to call him that. He holds on tight a bit to tight? _Ahh playboys_ I jumped up to the sky got my bow and "Cupid's bow!"ok power move I fire it and it fires down on him burning him in pink glitter fames. Lovely... I land down with the encounter of an audience. Of police, ambulance, firefighters and news reporters. Kids, teens, adults with phones out taking pictures and stuff. I land with pink glitter dust leaving my feet wait is that Rose scented? "What is.." 'miss, miss what's your name' 'who are you?' 'Are you a superhero' 'is your costume necessary?' 'Are you single' 

Whoa whoa too many people, _**valentine you got this just be yourself but don't**._ Ok... "I am Guardian Valentine. I am a Guardian who is here to protect you as well stand by you and your hero's" I point towards the police and others. " Thank you and good wishes to you loves" I wink and fly off. Wait what! _**Sorry couldn't help it hehehe** _" couldn't help it yeah.." I mumble as I jump from building to building "ahh were are you taking me?" Ohh right I got a plus one "oh ahh I thought because of your leg I take you home" good save "you know were I live?" _Shitttt_ "no I was waiting for you to tell me" _be cool be cool_ "sorry, it's that way" Matt pointed out to the house. "Sweet hehe" _great now I hehehe I look up blushed with embarrassment hoping he hadn't seen._ After a few minutes we land as I helped him down his leg got better. Probably a sprain " hope you get better it was cool of you to save that girl, thanks" I wave off to leave but my hand was caught. I turn to see Matt smiling? "No worries, your the one I should thank for saving me, sweetheart" he winked at me _ohh hell no,_ who does he think I am some chick, well yes but I'm man, so no!!! " no worries pretty boy I'm here to help princesses like you in need" I smile bitterly as I take back my hand as his moved to my hips _great he likes a challenge does he_ " your bittersweet are you sweetheart don't worry if your free we could go out you know, you, me a real man" he winked and walked back home. I turned and went far far away. I stop off to transform back to me when " oh my goodness your valentine!" "Can we get you number" "let's be friends" 

Girls, girls everywhere. I like the attention don't get me wrong but as Ryan would be nice so then I thought this will blow over sooner or later but...

"Friday finally time for sleep" I breathe out, as I walk to school. Blush hiding in my hidden blazer pocket agreeing with me " yes you did very well yesterday Valentine good job" blush hugged my chest as she congrats me. I simile back "thanks to you blush, let's just get to school and what was that yesterday?" Blush giggled "I'm part of you, so I can speak to, I rather don't but you needed help" blush smiled. I rolled my eyes "ok just don't do it again ok?" Blush nodded " I can only do it sometimes it's a lot of work" I nodded and continued to walk. I walk in to the school yard noticing everyone on their phones, iPads, laptops even in magazines. _What's going on?_ I walk into the indoor seating area finding my group of mates giggling like school girls. " hey what going on?" They all look up and came to me showing " It's Guardian Valentine ohhh she's soo cool!" Shoved in my face is a image of ME on his iPad winking at the crowd. "Were you get this photo from!" I ask calmly at not knowing of photos being _ohhhh yeah_ I do but still. "Dude there everywhere she's so popular girls love her, admire, want to be her or hate her because" " she is so CUTE look at her winking at me" _what I'm cute?_ " what do you mean at you she is to everyone man" the two boys argued I looked over to see one of the jurors looking at a picture of me jumping underneath?!?!? _Perverts_ I snatched his phone deleting it off his screen blush and ashamed of the male species. " what are you doing! Looking up her skirt that's so wrong you don't know she could be 10 or something" _something_ the boy got up and took back his phone "chill guy, I'm not the only one even the girls so they can buy her underwear brand and she's wearing shorts so back off !!" He got up and left _what_ " hey Ryan you ok?" I look to see Ben, his's such nice guy, he really is. "Yeah but what's with all this stuff about valentine is she that good?" Ben looks at me then chuckles "well she did save kids and your best friend right? And you out of everyone should be excited for your love of anime" I look at him blushed and said "well yeah but we haven't seen much of her so yeah I'm just hoping she can handle the publicity and creep fans" I hope indeed "well I bet she knows what she's in for" _no_ she doesn't "anyway she living life to the fullest she even 'dating' hahaha" Ben chuckles wait what... I turned to have Ben answer my question by pointing to Matt, whose talking about himself and Valentine as showing off his bruised leg not sprained . "What do you mean by dating, Matt?" I squeezed out as quickly as I could. Ben signed and said "because of Valentine saving him he wants to date her but from what I heard she turned him down as Matt puts it 'she's busy' so... " I signed in relief as I chuckled nervously ok that makes so much more sense but how would he fill finding his 'girl' being his mate

So far it's been a very weird experience, the action is awesome for I'm actually toning more then ever so that a plus that my extra work is actually showing, but I can't help wonder who are my teammates. Do I have any? Or am alone? I believe I won't be but who knows... 

"Hey princess miss me?" I look up to see standing right in front of me the one who gives me a reason to relax "hey Peeta how are you?"


End file.
